Grand Theft Aut III: The End
by Jason Pandora
Summary: It Seems the entire story comes to this... One Trial, to decide the fate of organized crime world wide, and the trial may rest on the shoulders of one man... Raymond "Kronus" Jackson... This is the final conviction.


"San Andreas... If I ever had to see this place again it would be too soon. The Gang Wars, The Drugs, he Mafia... It all gives me buisness, but also competition. If I side with the Mafia, it puts the local cartel on my ass, and vice verca. Besides, my home is gone and there is nothing left of Los Santos... What would I be going back to if I wasn't on the first plane out? Could it be burning houses, my friends dying... I don't know but I am damn glad that it isn't the case. I guess I should be glad that I am forced to leave my home. God only knows when my life would catch up to me, when my friends would leave me... They were probably holding back anyway. In my world there is know room for mistakes, no room for set backs... no room for friends." I said to myself. Here I am sitting on some fancy jet, which is probably the last one that is ever going to leave San Andreas, and where am I going? This ticket says I will be landing at the Toronto International Airport, Toronto, Ontario. I have no clue what I am going to do once I get there, but I guess my feet will guide me in the right direction. This could be what I needed, maybe I can turn my life around and get out of the circle...

From a distance I caught a glimpse of a stuartess at the other end of the jet, talking to some black man. When she looked up at me, I knew instantly that she was comming over. She stood up and looked at me once more, hesitated for a moment, and than continued to keep walking towards me. It took her a good little while to reach me,but she did... With a letter in her hand. The letter, I already knew before the woman could tell me was from that man she was just talking to. I never seen that man in my life before in my life, but I had the feeling I was about to meet him. The woman leaned over to talk to me. "Sir..." She began, but than I interupted before she could continue, "Call me Seymore." That ofcoarse wasn't my real name, but I don't spread the name Raymond Jackson around all the time... Actually my 'business' associates call me Kronus as a code name kind of thing. Than the stuartess continued, "Alright, Mr. Seymore, that man just there." She pointed to the black man up ahead, "Yes, I seen you talking to him just before." I told her, "Alright, that man told me to give you this letter." she told me, "Great..." I said as I excused her.

As she walked away, I looked ahead to see the man, but it was too late... He was gone, but where? When I was sure there was nobody looking, I continued ahead and opened up the package. Inside ther was a letter, which read:

Mr. Jackson,

I have a game that we are going to play. Now, you don't have to, but it is in your best intrests to play along with me... Just for a little bit, that is if you want to live, and you do want to live right? By the time you read this letter, I am alread gone and you are asking yourself... Where did that man go? I am in the cargo bay, killing an undercover F.B.I. Agent, that was given the task of killing you, before the gangs of Ontario do so. See the game we are going to play has no name, well I guess you could call it "Strangers On A Plane", if you wish, and the beauty part is... The rules are simple Ray. I love games with simple rules, and as a matter of fact, that is the reason why I don't play risk... To many words, I like to roll the dice and move around the board, picking up cards and following instructions. I hope you like to follow instructions, Ray because starting now You are playing my game, and like in any game, if you fail to follow through with the instruction than you will lose... Your life that is in this situation. Now the rules are these... I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I just saved your as, and now you need to do a favor for me. As a little bit of inssurance for your co-operation, reach under your seat and pull out the second envelope... That should keep you happy enough to come and meet me at the Airport diner when we touch ground.

From, Your Secret Admirer

I wanted to do just as he said, I wanted to trust him... but I also wanted to go with my cnscience and say it was a bad idea. In my line of work, I believe that conscience is just a little prick in the back bone of your head, playing games with your mind. Maybe it was because of my experiences that I reached under my seat. Too my surprise I found out that there really was a second envelope, and furthermore, there was indeed $15,000 inside, which I quickly stashed in my wallet.It was settled... The diner it is.

It wasn't long after that the announcement came over the speaker that we were just over kitchener and would be landing shortly. eventually we did land, and I was excited to find out where this money came from and where it was leading me. I stepped off of the jet, and looked around for the man... I caught him as he was walking into the arrival gate, I followed in pursuit. As I got to the metal detector section, I once again looked around to see if I would be able to spot him but I had no such luck. When I was through the gates, I looked at the security guard and politely asked, "Would you be able to point me in the direction of the diner?" and he replied quickly with a, "Certainly, Just around that corner to the left, than from there go straight and take the last right." So I did just that, and slowly I made my way through the long extending cooridors of the Toronto International Airport and finally I found the Diner. It was packed, with barely a seat left to sit in. With all of these seats taken, I though that it would be pretty hard for me to find the guy, seeing how I only ever seen the back of him. This luckily was not the case...

"Raymond Jackson..." I heard, comming from my immediate left. "I figured that you would never find me if I wasn't close. Have a seat..." The man told me, and I complied. I pulled up a seat infront of the rather large black man. He looked pretty plain, which made his icey blue eyes stand out even more. "You don't remember me do you, Jackson? I didn't think you would, but it didn't hurt to ask. Now tell me, where are you from?" He asked me, and i replied with a soft, questionable, 'What?' I seen his face get a little more stern. "Boy, I asked you where are you from, do you speak words mother fucker?" the man asked me. Just than something came over me. Something from the past... A job I did way back when, but I couldn't put the pieces together. "Alright, Let's talk Business than, Mr. Kronus. What do you do for a living?" Again another question comming from the man. "Simple enough... I guess our President would call me a Hero. i kill people for a greater cause, just on a smaller scale. You know, a contract killer." I told him front out. "Well, hero... Some would also like to call you a Terrorist... Including your friend Mike Toreno. You see, You got Mike hooked up with some gang bangers from Los Santos... The Grove. Toreno and a pimp called Jizzy were the only things i knew of that lead to the linking of my brother to the gangs. Everybody knew he was in it with Ryder and Big Smoke, I mean who do you think gave them protection..." The man said.

When he finished up, I knew who he was. The past caught up to me and I knew it. This man was an arm for hire... a body guard, the body guard of somebody I killed. i seen him holding his leg on the plane, and so I do now. i believe I gave him that wound on his leg. His name is Wayne "Jewls" Tenpenny.The only other Tenpenny I could think of was a man I seen on the news and in the papers, and if my memory serves me well, he just died not too long ago and he was an officer... a corrupt one to be exact. Than again in San Andreas, I bet half he cops were crooked. "Jewls." I said to him as I looked into his eyes.

"You still are a smart mother fucker K. Now that we have the past settled, why don't we get straight down to business. I am not sure if you know this or not but, back home in the United States there is a trial being held for the head of a drug cartel, somewhere down around Liberty. The President, as I am sure you know believes in equality and has ordered his agencies to set up sting operations on various known, major league pushers, and this man, that they are calling, 'John Doe' for security purposes is just one of the men caught in the crossfire. Mr. Doe, hired me on to do a little bit of heavy thug work for him and make sure his trial goes well. I have rcruited a young man on the inside, to make sure things go well... i can't give you his name but he was in charge of the Jury Selection. He did a good job chosing people that all have a common cause unique to the case... Should cause for some in court turmoil, and enough for you to do what you need to do. The Trial does not resume again for a while, and the prosecutor is comming up here to visit his daughter at her condeminium in Petebrough.What I did is, I bought out a neighbouring condeminium. I simply want you to make sure things go well over the next three years. We have a plan to make this one long trial, just long enough for us to get our own candidate into the oval office. I am sure people will go for him anyway, everybody loves a war hero gone politician. After that as long as you make goodie goodie with the prosecutor' daughter... The trial is ours, and we will be ready for the biggest drug import/export event ever to take place. Now We should probably split, a limo is waiting outside for you... It will take you to your new pad. My god, I am starving, are you hungry? If so, I believe there is a new burger place that just opened last month, or that is what the sign said last time I was down here. I forget the name of it but it was some hawaiian joint. Me, my woman doesn't go for burgers so I would be crucified if I even tried it, but I would like to know how it goes. Myself, I could go for some pasta, or a nice deli style sandwhich. I hate to leave you here Big K, but I have some business to take care of back in Liberty City, I will be talking to you after the election... Ohand try not to get too close to the competition...'


End file.
